


Make Me Like Ahegao

by pretty_ish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Bang Chan, Crying During Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Woojin, cause hes s e n s i t i v e, dom woojin, i feel dirty after writing this, sub bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ish/pseuds/pretty_ish
Summary: Woojin can't sleep, so he does as he usually does and goes to visit Chris's room. However, Chris is rather... occupied.





	Make Me Like Ahegao

     It was just passed midnight when Woojin gave up on sleeping. He decided to get up and do what he usually did when he couldn't sleep; head to Chris' room. It was embarrassing, yes, but being in just the same room as the other boy calmed him down. So Woojin headed out of his room and down the hall, to Chris and Changbin's.

     The door was open just a crack and Woojin could hear something from the inside. It sounded like the rustling of bed sheets. As Woojin got closer, the noise got louder. It wasn't just the sound of bedsheets but also the sound of mattress springs and panting.

     Woojin felt confused, his hand hesitating to grab the door knob. He moved closer, looking in through the crack in the door. It was a funny sight that he saw. Chris' back was turned to the door and he was... Jumping on the bed?

     The sight made Woojin even more confused. Until he realised that Chris was wearing nothing but Woojin's sweater and there was something underneath him when he bounced on the bed. Woojin's eyes widened as Chris let out a small moan, covering his mouth with Woojin's oversized sweater.

     Woojin was unsure of what to do. What was one meant to do when they almost walk in on their friend fucking themselves? He could feel his own cheeks heat up as he heard Chris gasping quietly.

     He watched as Chris brought his sweater covered hand down, stroking himself as he bounced up and down, faster and faster. His little gasps and moans became louder until he came into his hand.

     Woojin jumped up as he heard someone walking behind him. He turned around to see Minho who looked concerned.

     "Is he alright? He sounds like he's crying." Minho said. He tried to push past Woojin but Woojin stepped in front of him and began pushing him away. Minho let out a confused chuckle and tilted his head.

     "I'll talk to him. It's fine. You go." Woojin said quickly, turning Minho around and without another thought, he entered Chris' room, shutting and locking the door behind him to make sure Minho wouldn't try to get in.

     When he turned around, he realised what he had done. He made eye contact with Chris before gasping and turning around.

     "Oh my god." He whispered to himself. "Fuck fuck fuck. Holy shit I'm sorry." Woojin said. Despite this, He could feel his own hard on growing, shutting his eyes tightly and cursing to himself.

     Chris let out a shaky whimper. He was frozen. Unknowing of what to do. His cheeks were hotter than lava and his eyes were so wide they felt like they were about to pop out of their sockets. And he was so aroused.

     "I..." Chris tried to start a sentence but he was too turned on and shocked by the situation.

     "It's fine, I didn't see anything." Woojin lied. Chris stared at Woojin's back.

     "I know you're lying." Chris said. "Do... Do you think it's gross?" He asked shyly. Woojin's breath hitched.

     "N-no..." He said. Chris hummed.

     "Then... What about it?" He asked. Woojin turned around eyebrows furrowed. He forgot about the position Chris was in and turned back around. "It's fine, you can look." Woojin shook his head. "Are you gonna ignore my question? What about it?" Chris asked again.

     At the tone of his voice, Woojin could feel himself getting harder. He kept telling himself  _'you cant think this way of your bandmate, and another man no less'_. But his mind just kept going back to the thought of Chris completely at his disposal like in lots of his late night dreams.

     He quickly brought himself back to the present, biting on his lip. He wanted to turn around and see Chris but he didn't want to make Chris uncomfortable nor did he want Chris to see his hard on.

     Chris stood up and sighed, walking towards Woojin. His arms snaked Woojin's hips, hovering above his belt. Woojin looked down at them, watching as Chris' elegant and slim fingers made their way under Woojin's belt line.

     "I asked you what you thought about it. You saw me just now, fucking myself with a dildo. There's no way you didn't have a thought about it." Chris whispered. "Especially with this." Woojin's heart skipped and he gasped as Chris' hand lightly touched Woojin's clothed cock.

     "So? What was it? Did you think it was hot?" Chris asked. Woojin nodded stiffly. "What was going through your mind?" Woojin remained silent until Chris touched him again. "Come on then, tell me."

     "Nothing... I swear." Woojin said. Chris scoffed leaned closer to Woojin's neck. He felt the hairs on his neck stick up as Chris breathed.

     "That's bullshit, hyung. I feel the way you stare at me when I pass by. Especially the way you stare at dance practice. It's so intense." Chris pointed out. "Almost like you're fucking me with your eyes. Thinking of all the ways you could have your way with me. You had confidence then, where'd it all go? Show me how you'd have your way with me, hyung."

     Woojin turned around, a dark look in his eyes. Chris just smirked at him, inching closer to his face. He gasped when he felt Woojin's strong grip on his right thigh. The elder kept eye contact as his hand moved up Chris' thigh.

     Chris felt his cheeks burn up. The hottest they'd ever been. His whole face was red as Woojin's hand was just inches away from his member. He turned his head away, however Woojin grabbed his chin with his free hand and forced eye contact. Chris tried closing his eyes, but Woojin stopped him.

     "Look at me." He said, his voice suddenly dark and demanding. "Look at me as I mess you up. I've barely touched you and you're already melting. Don't be so cocky with your provocations." He snapped. Chris shuddered at his voice. "Or else you'll get more than you asked for."

     Chris let out a little gasp and nodded as Woojin gripped his ass. He looked into Woojin's eyes, feeling flustered as the man moved his hand closer to his entrance.

     "You still have it in?" He asked. Chris fell forward as Woojin played with the toy, moving it around inside of him. He moaned into his shoulder, gripping his shirt tightly.

     "H-hyung, just fuck me." Chris said. "Please... Fuck me." He begged.

     "Awe, baby you're so dirty. Tell me, were you thinking about me as you fucked yourself?" Woojin asked. Chris nodded shamelessly and Woojin smirked. "How shameless of you; stealing my sweater to wear while you fuck yourself. Show me how you want me to fuck you." Woojin told him. Chris' eyes widened.

     "N-now?" Woojin nodded and pointed to Chris' bed.

     "Right there." He told him. He pulled up the chair from Chris' desk and looked at him patiently. Chris nodded and layed down. He covered his face with one hand and spread his legs for Woojin to see.  He reached down and moved the toy just the slightest bit and stopped, shuddering under Woojin's gaze. He shook his head, taking his hand away.

     "Hyung this is embarrassing." Chris said. Woojin sighed and leaned back, staring at Chris expectantly.

     "Then describe it. Tell me what you want me to do to you. I know you're good with your words." He said. Chris nodded, almost moaning at the tone of voice in which Woojin demanded. 

     "I... I want you to fuck me." Woojin nodded for him to go on. "I want you to fill me up and fuck me so hard I can't control myself. L-like a character that goes ahegao..." Woojin tried not to laugh at his example. "Please." He added. Woojin stood up and approached the bed like a lion to prey. Chris could feel his intensity, shivering under the electric feeling as Woojin loomed over him. He looked up with innocent eyes. "You don't even have to prep me, just fuck me. Please. Please. I don't care how it is. Make it rough and sloppy- I don't care. I just want you." Chris told him. Woojin was taken back by how far Chris went to explain what he wanted.

     "Where do you keep your condoms?" He asked. Chris shook his head.

     "We both know we're both clean and I want you fully." Chris said. Woojin's eyes widened.

     "I mean... if that's what you want." He said. Chris sat up and hurriedly and eagerly helped him out of his clothes. He moaned quietly as Woojin replaced the toy with the real thing and filled him up. He started slowly, finding a pace that he knew would leave Chris keening for more.

     "Hyung, I need more." He said through a moan. Woojin smirked and began thrusting harder, causing Chris to gasp. Chris' expressions were so satisfying that it made Woojin want to make him cry. He wanted to fuck him until Chris was begging for him to stop. So he sped up. He hit exactly where he needed to for Chris to scream. Woojin covered his mouth and continued to thrust into him.

     "You don't want anyone else to hear you, now do you?" He asked. Chris shook his head and held Woojin's hand to his mouth, squinting his eyes shut as Woojin fucked him. He moaned into his hand, trying his best to be quiet.

     "I'm sorry." He said, muffled by Woojin's hand. He opened his eyes to look at Woojin through tears. "It's so good..." He whimpered. Woojin took his hand away and reached down to play with Chris' member. Chris flinched away and gasped. He was super sensitive. However, Woojin came closer, fucking him and stroking his member at the same time, causing him to moan out.

     "Ah, h-hyung..." Chris choked out as the latter thrusted into him roughly. His jaw hung open, moans escaping his mouth. Chris covered his mouth with one had and loosely held onto Woojin's arm with the other. "Slow... Ah... Slower..." He said.

     Woojin slowed down momentarily, allowing Chris to breathe before speeding up again. Tears of pleasure filled Chris's eyes and he gripped at the bed sheets. He could feel Woojin inside of him, hitting his sweet spot roughly over and over again without mercy.

     It was so good that he couldn't even moan. He was stuck gasping, choking on the air. Woojin looked at Chris's breathless, red face and smirked. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

      "Is it good?" He asked Chris thrusting into him even harder than before. Chris let out a high pitched moan, releasing in Woojin's hand. Chris could barely answer, he just moaned and nodded his head. Chris was done but Woojin kept going. It was to the point that Chris was shaking underneath him, sobbing. Woojin came at the sight, releasing inside of Chris.

     "T-too much!" He yelled out in between moans. "Hyung... Stop." Chris choked out. Woojin smirked and slowed down, letting Chris calm down. He pulled out and watched Chris's chest heave up and down with his breath. His face looked like a scene out of a hentai.

     "Ahegao..." Woojin said. Chris laughed, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. Woojin connected their lips for a proper kiss. Chris melted in his lips, allowing him to take over. 

     "Fuck, you're so good at that." Chris said, pulling away from Woojin. He cuddled up to Woojin's bare chest, holding him tightly. "Stay here a moment. I need to figure out if this was real." Woojin giggled.

     "I think it was pretty real." He said. Chris smiled. "This was all the last thing I expected from you." Woojin pointed out. Chris tilted his head.

     "Is that a bad thing?"

     "God, no. It's so good."

     "I sure as hell didn't expect any of this from you." Chris retorted as his face went red. "I'm gonna hurt so much tomorrow." Woojin fake pouted and kissed Chris' nose.

     "Awe, poor baby." He teased. Chris stuck his tongue out at him. "How are we supposed to clean ourselves up without anyone seeing us?" Chris shrugged.

     "They're probably sleeping. it's late." Woojin shook his head.

     "I don't think you're aware of how loud you are." Chris' face flushed again and he let a little laugh.

     "Right..."

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaa I feel so dirty
> 
> Lmao follow me on Twitter cause I actually somewhat use it now
> 
> @babyprincematty


End file.
